The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which is distinguished from already known varieties in this class and color range. The new variety of rose plant was originated by me by crossing the variety Summer Sunshine U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,078 with the variety Georgia U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,712 to produce the female parent (seed parent). The male or pollen parent is an unnamed proprietary seedling maintained under my direction. The new variety is the product of the pollination of the above-noted seed-parent and pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety are the double flower of Medium Yellow blend tinged at its outer edge with reddish splotches. The flower is even in its yellow color and fade resistant. The plant has an erect growth habit which is well organized and balanced. In addition, the plant tolerates heat conditions very well. Because of the above-mentioned characteristics, the present invention responds to the needs of the horticultural industry for all uses and, particularly, for park and garden decoration.
This new variety of rose plant owes its origin to an artificial pollination made between the two parents by me in a greenhouse in Chino, Calif. and is expressed as follows: (Summer Sunshine.times.Georgia).times.unnamed seedling. The seeds resulting from the above-noted pollination were sown and small plants were obtained. These plants were both physically and biologically distinct one from the other. After eliminating all of the deficient or abnormal subjects whose characteristics deviated from those which were the object of my research, propagation of the remaining plants was undertaken. In the course of this study, all the varieties were systematically eliminated save one, the one closest to the desired goal.
Technical tests including propagation by budding, grafting and cuttage were then undertaken in a greenhouse in Chino, Calif. with the aim of verifying the behavior and the productiveness of the created variety. The results were conclusive and stressed the importance of this variety with a view to its exploitation for all use and, most particularly, for park and garden decoration.
The characteristics and properties of the new variety obtained are stable and are tranmissible by budding, grafting and cuttage through succeeding propagations. This new variety is called the Paul Harris variety of hybrid tea rose plant.